Undercover Again: A Success
by RBCrazyFan
Summary: McSwarek. Alternate ending to my story Undercover Again - When Sam gets called back undercover and has to leave his family. Summary of that story inside until the point where this story starts.
1. Undercover Op Complete!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. When I originally wrote Undercover Again, I played with three different endings. Based on the amount of hits I got on the story, I decided to post the other two endings. This is the first one. I split it into three chapters because I am still in the process of editing.

For those of you who have read Undercover Again this part of the story replaces chapter 6 and onward (except for the epilogue).

For those of you who have not read Undercover Again, here is a quick summary:

_ After Andy gives birth to a daughter, she and Sam decide she will stay home for at least a year and raise their daughter. A month after Ellie is born; Sam is called for an undercover assignment. About a month and a half after Sam leaves, Andy sees him while visiting one of Marie's (Benny's mother) friends. She makes a decision to place Ellie in a daycare center and go back to work. She strikes a deal with Boyko that she will work the desk and be the substitute when one of the officers on shift cannot make it. _(When I started writing, Frank Best had not taken over and it was too complicated to switch everything so Boyko is in charge.)

_Hope you enjoy reading!_

_

* * *

_Andy entered the station with a tired smile. Yesterday Dov had taken a day off and she had partnered with Chris. The deal that Boyko made with her worked well. She felt like she was a part of the action, even though she barely left the station.

After parade (in which she found out that her assignment was to cover the desk – big surprise!), Andy headed to the desk. She waited for the station to clear out. Soon after the last officers headed to their cars, she pushed away from her desk and walked towards the men's locker room. A few days after she started working again, one of the women who had gone undercover once told Andy that sometimes she would slip into the station during the night shift and just read the bulletin boards to see what was going on at the station. She would also check her locker and her friends would sometimes leave her letters. Since hearing this, Andy had taken to leaving pictures of their daughter with captions in Sam's locker. She knew he saw the first one because he had moved in. She hoped that he had seen the other ones but she wasn't sure.

She knocked lightly on the door. When no one answered, she slipped in and used Sam's combination to open in his locker. She was about to pull a magnet out of her pocket to hang the picture when Oliver Shaw walked in. "New picture?"

Andy smiled. "Yeah. I took Ellie for professional pictures last week. I just got them back." She handed the photo to Oliver.

Oliver looked at the photo and read the caption out loud "not cooperating because my Daddy's not here to make me smile". The photo was of a screaming Ellie.

Andy grinned. "She was impossible. I felt so bad for the poor photographer. Ellie screamed the entire time."

Oliver handed the picture back to Andy. "This one'll make Sam laugh when he sees it."

"I hope so." Andy used a magnet to hang the picture and then Oliver put an arm around her and led her out of the locker room.

* * *

Later on in the day, Andy was filing papers when the phone rang. The person asked to be put through to Staff Sergeant Boyko without identifying himself. Noticing that the number came in as one of the ones flagged to be transferred to Boyko, Andy transferred the call and then turned back to her filing. Her phone flashed, showing that the Sergeant answered the call. Suddenly, the entire station heard Boyko curse.

Andy froze, thoughts suddenly on Sam, as she felt a pit growing in her stomach. She, along with most of the other officers in the station, turned to look at Boyko. In his office, he had his back to everyone and was gesturing. From his posture, Andy could tell he was really upset.

She turned when she heard someone come up behind her. "What is that about?" Traci asked.

"No idea. Why're you back?"

"Just booked someone. Gail's putting him in a holding cell." She would have continued but a voice came over the P.A. system.

"Detective Barber, to my office now." Neither of them had noticed Boyko finish his phone conversation while they were talking.

Traci paled as Jerry hurried out of a conference room. Andy felt bad for Traci but she was relieved that it was not her being called in. "I'm sure it will be fine" she tried to reassure Traci.

Traci nodded and stood awkwardly by Andy's desk. Knowing that she needed a minute, Andy turned back to filing. She had not been working long when Boyko came up to the desk.

"Nash, Detective Barber needs you. Swarek, come with me." Since Andy returned, she had taken Sam's nametag.

Andy hurried to join Boyko while Traci went to Jerry. Boyko led Andy to his police SUV and motioned for her to get in.

They drove in silence for a while. Suddenly, Andy began to recognize landmarks. Inwardly, she began to panic. "What happened to Sam?" she asked, fear coloring her voice. She recognized the landmarks because she had driven this way almost two months ago with Marie to visit a friend. That was when she saw Sam.

Boyko sighed. "I don't know. His mission was a success but he was injured. We'll find out when we get to the hospital. _Don't panic_."

* * *

When they got to the hospital, Andy maintained a calm face as she walked with Boyko through the doors. Boyko led her to a small hallway filled with six officers and their staff sergeant. "Where's Sam?" she asked. When none of them answered, she began to panic. "I haven't spoken to him in months. Where is he?"

Before the staff sergeant could answer, a nurse came out. "Excuse me, is one of you named Andy?" Andy spun to face her. "He's asking for Andy."

Andy followed the woman into a small area, separated from the main area by hanging curtains. There, she saw Sam. He had an oxygen mask on his face. Andy stepped up to the bed and ran her hand through his hair while kissing his forehead. "I hate this gel in your hair" she murmured as she slipped her other hand into his.

Sam smiled as the nurse informed Andy that they were ready to move him in to surgery. "Wait for me" he mouthed to Andy. She walked with the gurney until the doors. Then, she kissed his knuckles and let go, watching the nurses wheel her husband away.

* * *

A.N. Hope you liked it. Please review - it will make my day and encourage me to finish editing the next chapter and get it up quickly.


	2. The Whole Story

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Thank you to all those of you who read, reviewed, alerted, favorite-ed: y'all made my day.

I was really tired when I posted the first chapter so I forgot to write this: I played with this ending after I re-watched Flashpoint Episode 3 - where Ben Bass plays an undercover cop who gets shot. I had forgotten about it until I saw the picture of Ben, David Paetkau, Michael Cram, and Athena Karkanis from the CMF celebration and remembered the episode in Flashpoint where the men worked together.

Now that I'm done rambling, _Hope you enjoy!_

_

* * *

_When she could no longer see him, she took a deep breath and then returned to the hallway where Boyko and the other staff sergeant waited for her. She saw that all of the other officers disappeared, probably back to the streets.

The staff sergeant motioned for her to sit, knowing that she would want an explanation. When she was seated, he began talking. "Your husband gathered enough evidence for us to book this guy for a long time. He had just texted us, letting us know that he was leaving and the guy was alone when someone else walked in. He went back to save the guy who had just walked in. They both made it but…" He was interrupted when Boyko's phone rang.

Boyko sighed and answered it. "This better be good." He listened for a minute and then handed the phone to Andy..

"Andy, please tell Rachel that I am a friend and I can get Ellie for you."

Andy frowned for a second. "Trace, did you tell her your name? You are on the contact list. And why didn't you call my cell?"

Andy heard Traci telling Rachel her name and then Traci answered her second question. "I am holding your cell, you left it on your desk." There was a pause. "Rachel wants to talk to you."

Andy heard the phone being passed and then Rachel spoke. "Andy? I don't normally do this. Is everything ok?"

Andy sighed. "My husband was injured on the job so Traci is bringing Ellie to me. Thank you for checking." She hung up, suddenly spent.

As she handed Boyko the phone, he nodded at the other staff sergeant. "Sam was caught in the cross fire. While protecting the man who walked in, our suspect took a shot and it hit Sam in the stomach. Lucky for us, the other man knew some basics and kept pressure on the wound until we captured our guy and were able to let the medics into the building."

When he finished telling them the basics of the day, Andy asked about the mission Sam had gone undercover for. One of the things she had hated about this undercover operation was that she was totally in the dark. She wanted to know about the mission so that she could be there for Sam, without him having to explain everything to her. The sergeant spent the better part of the hour talking to Andy and Boyko about the mission. He was finishing up when his cell phone rang. He glanced at the caller ID. "Excuse me. I have to get back to the station." He stood up and left.

When he was gone, Andy put her head in her hands. She cried, silent tears running down her face. There was so much to take in. She was trying to process the fact that Sam's mission was over, that he would be coming home soon, as soon as he got released from the hospital, when she heard a commotion.

"What are you going to do? Arrest me? I'm a police officer and I don't care!" Andy would recognize Traci's voice anywhere.

A minute later, the arguing stopped and Traci turned the corner. When she saw Andy, she immediately rushed to her best friend's side. "Oh Andy."

Although the tears had stopped flowing when she originally heard Traci's voice, with Traci's arms around her and the concern in Traci's voice, the tears began falling again. "What if something happens to him during the surgery?" she whimpered.

Traci's arms tightened around her. Jerry, who had come up to the two women with a baby carriage, sat down next to Andy on the other side and answered her question. "He will be fine Andy. This is not like Benny."

Andy lifted her head. She was about to answer when she saw the carriage. She shifted, maternal instincts taking over as she gently lifted her daughter out of the carriage. "Hi princess" she murmured.

Marie's advice floated back to her. _Any time you are upset, just pick up Ellie. Babies have a calming affect._ It was true, she felt herself relax as she settled her daughter comfortably. She also realized that no matter what, she had to be there for her daughter. If something did happen to Sam, she would be devastated, but she would carry on for the sake of her daughter.

Ellie gurgled with contentment and quietly curled up against her mother. Andy stroked her daughter's hair gently. She sent up a silent prayer of thanks that Ellie was such a calm child. She realized that Ellie was not disturbing anyone so the nurses were not giving her a hard time. It could also have been the police uniforms, but she knew the nurses would have kicked them out if Ellie was disturbing other patients. As she thought about her daughter, she realized how much of Ellie's growth Sam had missed and the tears started to flow again. The past few months had been hard enough raising Ellie alone, she needed Sam by her side to help her raise their daughter.

* * *

A.N. Next chapter Sam's back!

P.S. I should have posted this three days after the last chapter - I uploaded it and must have been really tired because I forgot to add it to the story.


	3. Together

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

A.N. Sorry this took so long. I really do not like the way this ended (very cheesy IMHO) so I left it for a while to see if I could think of something better. I am trying to finish up all of my incomplete stories (the deal my friend forced me to make was no new RB multichapter stories until all of the in-progress stories are complete) so I decided to post this chapter as it is. If I think of something better, I will change it.

* * *

They had been sitting in the waiting area for a while when Jerry's cell phone rang. He walked away to answer it. When he returned, he did not look happy. "Andy, that was Boyko. There was just a big accident and he needs me and Traci. Are you going to be okay?"

Andy looked from Traci to Jerry and back. Then she handed Ellie to Traci. "Give me a minute." She grabbed the diaper bag and something from the bottom of the carriage and headed into the nearest restroom.

When she emerged three minutes later, Jerry stared at her in shock. Andy ignored him, setting down the diaper bag and taking her daughter from Traci. Then she handed Traci her uniform. "Can you take this with you back to the barn? And, can you go to the house and bring some clothes for all three of us?" she tried to hand Traci her house key.

Traci pushed Andy's hand away. "Andy, I have your spare key and will go as soon as I can." She pulled Andy into a hug. "Call if you need anything." She looked at Jerry and the two of them left.

A few minutes after Traci and Jerry left, a doctor stepped out of the OR. "Excuse me, are you Mrs. Swarek?"

Andy nodded. "Is Sam okay?"

"He will be fine ma'am. We are moving him into a private room soon. If you want, you can wait there." He handed her a slip of paper with a room number.

Andy thanked the doctor before setting her daughter gently in the carriage. "We're going to see Daddy soon sweetie" she whispered before setting off.

Andy reached the room just as Sam was being wheeled in. A nurse stopped her before she could follow. "He's still unconscious. He should be awake within the next few hours."

Andy entered the room and set the carriage in a corner. She gathered Ellie into her arms. "Daddy's gonna be okay, sweetie" she murmured (more for herself than for her baby). She rocked Ellie gently until Ellie fell asleep. When Ellie was asleep, she pulled a chair next to Sam's bed and sat down.

Exhaustion caught up to her and Andy fell asleep.

* * *

Andy woke as Ellie began to cry. Andy pulled a diaper out of the diaper bag and used the small table in the room as a changing table. "All clean" she cooed to her daughter. "Now I can feed you." She grabbed a blanket out of the bag and sat down next to Sam's bed. Covering herself, she began to feed her daughter. She watched Sam, hoping he would wake up soon.

She took her eyes off Sam to burp her daughter. "Come on sweetie, give me a burp for Daddy" she cheered her daughter on.

"Hey, that's my job."

Andy looked up, startled. Her eyes met Sam's. "Hey, you're awake." Relief was evident in her voice. She stood up and kissed Sam.

Sam deepened the kiss and when he pulled away, he took Ellie out of Andy's arms. "Hi princess" he said softly, stroking her cheek. Ellie smiled up at him and burped. "That-a-girl" he cheered. He patted a spot on the bed next to him.

Grinning, Andy climbed over the rail on the bed and settled at his side. She took Ellie back into her arms and leaned into her husband's chest as she finished feeding her daughter. "How are you feeling?"

Sam kissed her forehead. "Better now that you're here."

Andy picked up her head to glare at him. "Sam!"

Sam sighed. "What? I just had surgery. I'm in pain but I don't want you to tell the doctor."

Andy was puzzled. "Why not?"

"Andy, you tell the doctor and he's going to give me meds for the pain that is going to knock me out. I haven't seen you and Ellie in three and a half months. I don't count the time when I saw you for ten seconds and was able to warn you to get out of the neighborhood. I just want to enjoy my time with you."

"Promise me that you will tell me when the pain is too much." Sam nodded and she handed Ellie to him. "She seems to like when you burp her."

Andy climbed off of the bed and slipped into the bathroom while Sam burped Ellie.

* * *

When she returned, Oliver was visiting. Andy saw that Ellie was in Oliver's arms and Sam was holding the picture she had placed in his locker earlier in the day. Oliver handed Ellie to her and waved to Sam.

"Traci sent me with that bag" he pointed to a bag in the corner "she said it was what you requested. I have to get back but I'll try to stop by later." He let himself out of the room.

Andy sat down next to Sam's bed. He waved the picture at her, grinning. "I guess we will just have to go again."

Andy smiled. "Maybe we'll do family pictures."

Sam caught her eye. "Sounds like a plan." He motioned to the corner. "What did Traci send with Oliver?"

Andy stood up and went over to the bag and peered in. "Clothes. For us. I'm so happy she has the key to our house." She sat down again next to Sam as she gently rocked her daughter.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, locked in each others eyes. Sam broke it first. "Andy…"

She stood, placing a kiss on his forehead. "I'll get the doctor."

The doctor gave Sam medication for the pain. He left as Sam drifted off to sleep. Andy placed their sleeping daughter next to him on his good side. She touched his cheek lightly. "Sleep Sam, we'll be here when you wake up." _And every step of the way for your recovery_ she silently added.

* * *

_The End! And if you want to read the epilogue, it is the same as the epilogue of "Undercover Again"._


End file.
